Daikaku Inumura
(Child)}} Daikaku Inumura (犬村大角, Inumura Daikaku) is a doll maker and a holder of the Gratitude Bead. Appearance Daikaku is a tall, well-built young man with shaggy, blue-black hair that falls down to his neck and slate-grey eyes (at some points they appear green). He frequently had a band tied around his forehead, his hair pulled up whenever he works. When he is first introduced, he is seen wearing a simple black haori and hakama. Later on, he is seen wearing and olive long-sleeve shirt with gray trim that he had paired with simple black pants. Personality Daikaku seems to be a more calm, uneasily stirred individual who has a knack for coming across harshly. When first meeting Daikaku, he seemed rather cold and distant, always implying that he wants Shino to leave him alone. Towards the end, he discusses such topics as a brotherly love, and also voices his worry for Shino and Sosuke. History Daikaku's birth father had abandoned him when he was a small boy, and he was then adopted and raised by Norikiyo Inumura. Glimpses are shown of him with his adopted father, learning how to craft dolls much like Norikiyo did. Once Daikaku was more grown, his birth father had come around, saying that he wanted his son back. Much to his surprise, Norikiyo wouldn't allow him to take his son away, and in exchange, gave him dolls. Once Norikiyo had passed away, Daikaku's birth father once again reared his ugly head, only to be turned down once more from the young man. In a rage, he had pulled out a knife and stabbed Daikaku from the back, letting him bleed out and die. He was saved by his cat, Noro, who had passed away some time before. Before blacking out, Noro had given him the gem of gratitude. Plot After the visit of Shino, Sosuke, Genpachi, Rio and Nachi, he decides to move to the Imperial City, mentioning that it would make the commissioning process easier, also expressing his desire of sending his younger sister to school. He is currently staying at the inn Kobunga's mother runs. Skills Taking after Norikiyo Inumura, Daikaku is also a doll maker, taking great pride in his work as an artist. Master Finnegan commissioned a set from his adopted father but had gone missing, thus leaving Daikaku to finish it in his stead. When Shino, Sosuke, and Genpachi arrive to pick up the set, Daikaku had not finished the set, implying he cannot make dolls like his step-father did.To him, he is lack of the skill to give doll emotion everytime he makes the face. Once Rio arrives, he is finally able to finish the beautiful set that had been started by Norikiyo. Later on, when the boys are gathered, Daikaku shows them an oddity he has recently noticed. Upon taking off his headband, he shows a cat-looking eye on his forehead which Kokonoe confirmed was an evil eye, a cat's eye that "can perceive those who are not human and destroy them." Upon questioning as to how he had obtained it, the connection is made that it is Noro's eye, and that Daikaku had been endowed with spirit powers. He demonstrates its ability twice in the anime; when he first showed it to them, and once more when he was in the church basement, fighting the dead that Princess Tamazusa had brought back to life. Relationships Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Eight Dog Warriors